


Undoing the Spider's Web

by ADLegend21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Past Brainwashing, undoing brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: with Vishkar and Talon seemingly working together, Talon's most effective assassin is dispatched to deal with the biggest thorn in Vishkar's side, Lucio Correa dos Santos. With Lucio being a public figure, Widowmaker is sent to dispatch him after one of his concerts, but the mission does not go as expected for the assassin.





	Undoing the Spider's Web

Amelia 'Widowmaker' Lacroix was a perfect killing machine. Her body was cooled to avoid thermal security systems, mainly used to detect omnics. Her breathing was more efficient so that her marksmanship was unmatched. Her mind was cleansed of emotion so sympathetic pleases of her victims and their loved ones would not sway her.

The last fact was what Talon enjoyed most about their usage of the former spouse of Overwatch Agent Gerard Lacroix and how they'd seen the end of their marriage. Nothing stood in the way of Talon's control over her once Gerard was gone. Nothing except their latest target.

Amelie was to pose as a new stage manager for Lucio Correa dos Santos and get close to him. If he could be dealt with away from the public eye, it would be a boon, but if he needed to be made a martyr, he was better that than a force that would undo Vishkar's work before their very eyes. Amelie played her part well, being close to Lucio at all times during rehearsals, embedding herself as a fitting piece of his production team which would make the moment she struck all the more perfect. Everything went well, until his first show with her at his side.

"Oh, oh, time to turn it up!"

Lucio was spinning tracks from his debut album  _Synaesthesia_ _Auditiva,_ when it came time to play his most popular song from the album,  _Rejuvenescência._

Amelie noticed Lucio reach under his floating sound station to what looked like a weapon. He pressed a few buttons on the side and the sound amplified immediately, sending what felt like a pulse through the venue.

"I know everyone here tonight has their struggles, so let me just get you a little of the healing beat!" Lucio said over the mic.

The music played as it normally had for all of Lucio's rehearsals, but something was noticeably different. The audience was dancing to the music, and so was Amelie.

She noticed a slight bounce in her stance at first, but then it turned into a sway as if she was being moved. Her objective was the clearest thing in her mind for the entire assignment, but now it was becoming hazy. Instead of theorizing ways to kill the man on stage, her thoughts were retreating back to a lab with lights and screens flashing in her face. Thoughts once laid dormant by subliminal and overt messages were rising from their slumber.

"Oh let's _break it down!_ "

Another blast of amplified sound rushed through the venue to cheers from his audience.

A rush of warmth hit Amelie like a rolling wave on the beach. Her brain registered the smell of the spring air at her estate in France. She was seeing visions of her first date with Gerard, the lovely dinner they'd had that left them both wanting to see more of each other. Her worry about him whenever he was sent on a combat mission by Overwatch and the joy she felt whenever he returned to her. The fear when Talon operatives had her cornered and abducted her to a secure facility and when a woman with heterochromia entered the room to begin turning her into what she is now.

_Emotion._

Tears streamed down Amelie's face as it all came rushing back to her. Sadness filled her as her targets all became people instead of obstacles. The pleas of the girl in London who tried to stop her from killing the omnic monk finally reached her and shook her to her core. Memories of her last target were now turned to focus on her current one.

There he stood, playing a healing song like an angel. Easing the worries of those in attendance for his show, and doing the last thing Talon wanted; Turning Widowmaker in Amelie Lacroix.

Lucio's set ended on that song to send the fans home happy and he glided off stage toward her. Amelie was compromised in more ways than one, although she had managed to wipe her tears away.

"What a show what a show!" Lucio exclaimed happily, removing the speaker backpack he wore now that the show was over, "How'd I do?" he asked Amelie.

"One of the best performances I've seen in my career," Amelie said while smiling, her first genuine smile in years. She was smiling because years of brainwashing had been undone in a manner of minutes and all by a man whom she was going to kill in the very spot he stood, had he been standing there just minutes earlier.

"Then it's a success, let's head to the afterparty! Woo Woo!"


End file.
